


You Don't Know Me, But You Will

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Stiles, Everyone lives, M/M, One-Shot, Self-Defense, Sterek Bingo 2020, severe canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles wasn't sure what to expect when he got home from college.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 38
Kudos: 377





	You Don't Know Me, But You Will

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything (S3 is so diverged & S4 onward never happened)  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles hauled the strap of his messenger bag a little higher on his shoulder as he headed toward the door of the training loft. It had been nearly four years since he had been in there. Hell, it had been two since he had been inside of Derek's loft one floor up. Graduate studies had turned into a bit of a shit show for Stiles, but he was able to freelance work while doing it and had more than enough money to live until he got a shop set up in Beacon Hills. He still hadn't figured out what kind of business he wanted to run as he would need it to be legitimate as fuck to make sure no one looked twice at him from the government sectors that knew nothing of the Supernatural.

The vibration of his phone had Stiles looking at it.

_Good luck_

Stiles laughed at Lydia's message. She was still working on a few degrees at MIT and then would be coming back here to live while she worked on shit and awed those who didn't understand her greatness at math.

The door opened before Stiles could even get there. Derek was looking at him like he saw a ghost.

"Who is it?" Malia yelled out.

"It's Stiles," Derek said.

"Hey, Derek. Guess you heard the vibration of my phone, huh?" Stiles smiled at Derek and then walked past him into the loft. The whole Pack was there, including Scott, which kind of shocked Stiles as last he knew Scott didn't like to train with Derek anymore.

"What's in the bag?" Malia asked as she rushed up for a hug. When she pulled back, she gripped the end of the cloth bag on his back.

"Training sticks," Stiles said.

"Training sticks? Stiles, this isn't a training where you can be a part of it." Derek sounded like he used to when he thought Stiles was too stupid with his own life.

"No, I see that everyone is all wolfed out." Stiles waved at Erica, Boyd, and Allison. Allison was on the side of the room, and it looked like she was writing down something. She was taking on the job of noting what people were doing wrong and what they were doing well. "Still, I bet I could last at least a few minutes. Even with you."

Cora laughed at the side of the room, and Stiles knew that everyone in there would take it as her mocking him. She knew differently, though. Once she had finally got her schooling stuff transferred from the high school she had gone to down south, she had finished out an extra year of high school to graduate and then joined Stiles at his college in New York. She knew well what he could do, and as far as he knew, she had never told a single person.

"If you can last two minutes with me, you can stay," Derek said. There was a curl to his lips that said that he didn't even think that Stiles could last that long.

"Bathroom free so I can change?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Derek waved toward it.

Stiles detoured to give Cora a kiss on the cheek. She waggled her eyebrows at him and pressed a finger to her lips. Stiles grinned.

Every time that Stiles had tried to talk about his education, everyone in the Pack had shut him up. He hadn't busted his ass for his eleventh and twelfth-grade years to get into Yale for his regular education. No, Yale had a hidden set of classes and teachers who taught the occult. They kept it from even the Hunters. Stiles had been approached by the recruiter for Yale just after he had been rid of the Nogitsune. What had been a small spark in him before that had become something much larger, and he needed a good education in witchcraft to settle it down to where he didn't hurt people. Stiles had pushed himself to be everything that he could so that he didn't hurt anyone.

It had pissed Stiles off a lot though that no one wanted to listen to him about what he was learning. So this was on their own fucking heads.

Stiles changed quickly into the pair of pants that made up his leg armor and the skin-tight sleeveless shirt that was his upper body. His arms were open, tattoos on display. Cora was the only one that knew about those as well.

Derek and Isaac were sparring, warming up it seemed for Derek. Stiles watched from the bathroom door until Derek turned around to face.

Derek's eyes roved up and down Stiles' body, taking in the changes that could be seen. The shirt showed off his abs well, he thought. The tattoos were the most evident change at a quick glance, and Stiles saw that the rest of the Pack was noticing them as well. Derek's eyes flashed red as he stepped back from Isaac and waved for Stiles to join him.

"You have claws, I get my sticks," Stiles said as he settled his messenger bag down on the floor. He settled his folded clothes on top and slipped his two sticks into his hands. He tested the weight of them before he started to stretch to warm up. Derek watched him the entire time, his eyes never leaving his body. Stiles was pretty sure that at least one of the wolves was liking the look of him, other than Derek.

Stiles settled on his ass on the floor and spread his legs wide before leaning down and pressing his forehead to the floor. He moved through the rest of his warming up from that position before he pushed himself into a handstand from the floor. There were a few gasps from some of them. Stiles started to push that away, getting into the headspace to take down Derek as soon as possible.

"Hey, Ripper!" Cora yelled as Stiles let his legs drop down so that he could get into his opening position. He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Just remember I like organs where they belong."

"Aww, Cora, all worried about our token human?" Erica asked.

"Sure," Cora said, and the tone was all sarcasm, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Are you sure you wanna use those?" Derek asked as he stepped into the sort of ring made by the Pack on the edges of the room.

"What? These? Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Stiles asked as he looked at his sticks. They were marked up with a lot of runes, but he was pretty sure none of the Pack knew that they were, outside of Lydia, but then she wasn't there.

"They look pretty. I didn't know if you had sentimental value to them. Don't wanna ruin them."

"Ah, they are stronger than they look." Stiles motioned for Derek to come at him. Stiles knew Derek's fighting moves pretty well, but he was sure that they had evolved over the years with Chris and other people fighting with him. The Pack started to call out jibes at Stiles, and he pushed those sounds away.

Derek made the first move, and Stiles heard one of the Pack call out to whoever was running the clock. Stiles cracked Derek on the arm that was out with a stick, pushing a little magic into it. The crack echoed in the room, and a few of them laughed but stopped when it was evident that it wasn't Stiles' stick that cracked.

Stiles didn't stop moving, though, he kept on going. He dodged to the right, bringing down his other stick into the flesh on the back of Derek's knee. He went down hard, and then Stiles spun and brought both sticks down across Derek's back, cracking a few ribs. He was down and not moving other than the slow rises of back from pained breathing.

"So, Derek. Wanna try again when your bones heal?" Stiles asked.

"Fifteen seconds," Allison called out.

"Magic sticks?" Derek asked as he rolled himself onto his back.

"Yup. Not my fault you didn't ask. Want me to use normal sticks? I can."

"Yes." Derek pushed himself up and got up, shaking out his body.

Cora tossed over Stiles' two training sticks that had no magic on them whatsoever but were also not mountain ash. She had brought both sets of his training sticks for just this reason. Derek looked at Cora, and she just grinned at him.

"What do you know?"

"About what? The Eskrima classes that Stiles took at Yale? I know a lot. I also know a lot about his education."

"Probably because he didn't shut up about it, and you were stuck with him." Jackson sounded smug as hell, and Stiles turned to look at him. Jackson just grinned back.

Stiles pointed at him with one stick while winding up the other and throwing it. It turned just at the last second and took Jackson all the way back into the wall and held him there. Ethan tried to grab the stick, but as soon as he touched it, he hissed.

"Wolfsbane lacquer," Stiles said, he motioned with his hand, and the stick came back to him. He tossed both of them to Allison, the only person in the room who could handle them. Derek looked down at his arm and the welt that was across there.

Derek was looking at Stiles like he didn't know him.

"Don't worry, Sourwolf, I'll go easier on you this time." Stiles settled himself into his stance again and waited.

This time there were no jibes from the rest of the Pack. Instead, there was just the sound of their breathing. Derek lunged at him again, a little different than last time, and Stiles used the sticks to rotate around him. Derek was ready for that and slashed at him with claws. The claws raked across the air right above Stiles' stomach. Stiles knew that Derek had been aiming to catch his shirt, but the runes worked into the fabric were working, and Derek didn't even touch the shirt.

Time and again, Derek tried to catch him with claws but never did. Stiles figured it out when Derek stopped trying to glancing blow him and was legit trying to land a single slice on him. The fight lasted fifteen minutes with Stiles dancing out of the way of Derek's blows, and he only got thrown backward once when Derek bum-rushed him. Stiles felt his breath being rushed out, and he used his sticks to hold onto Derek's head and flipped him over his body.

It ended in a draw because Derek still wasn't actually trying to hurt him.

"What the fuck?" Erica asked when Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"When did you become that?" Boyd asked.

"While I was in college. After Freshman year, I stopped trying to tell anyone what I was doing because no one wanted to listen to me."

"You were talking about books you were reading," Scott said.

"No, actually, I was telling you about the occult classes I was taking at the same time as I worked on my business degree. Yale has an occult college. A few of the older schools do. Deaton went to Columbia for his Druid training."

Derek turned quickly and looked at Cora. He growled at her, and Stiles whapped him on the back with the sticks.

"Don't even growl at her. She heard the way that everyone treated me when I was trying to tell them about the classes I was taking and how it would help me help the Pack. So don't you even fucking get pissed at her. Blame your damned Betas that still treat me like I'm shit for being a human. I did everything that I could to get back here quickly so that when the next monster of the week shows up, we won't be blindsided. Yet no one gave a fuck. Cora Jean, I'll head to the station to talk to Dad. You deal with this shit and meet me for dinner. I worked up an appetite."

Stiles held out his hand, and his bag and clothes jumped up into the air and to him. His sticks were next, including his other training sticks. He slipped them all into his bag and marched out of the training loft. He heard the yelling that started up.

Roscoe was sitting where he had left him, keys still in the ignition. He started her up and smiled at the feel of magic all over the vehicle. His training was good for one thing, and this was one of the things that he had learned. He could easily sell these kinds of vehicles to Hunters, or at least the spells to keep a vehicle running with little to no routine maintenance. There were some spells though that Stiles wasn't going to let even Hunters have. Except for Chris and Allison.

The station was full as it was nearly change over time. His father was in his office. Stiles dropped his bags in there and held up his clothes to show his father he was going to change. He used the shower as well as he was still sweating a little bit and figured that he would turn ripe with smell soon. There were now seven supernaturals on the payroll for the County, including Derek.

A few hours went by with Stiles helping his father on a few cases that he wasn't sure if they were supernatural or not while he waited on Cora to come and find him. Derek worked the night shift that night, so Stiles wanted to be gone before he started his shift.

"You okay?" Noah asked as he made the last note on the file they were working on and closed it.

"Yeah, just a little worn out is all. Travel and time zones and then the sparring I did with Derek." Stiles felt his phone vibrate, and he looked at it. Cora was leaving the loft and would meet him at their favorite place to eat. She also told him to get a table four.

Stiles looked at his dad to see him looking at his phone. He grinned and looked at Stiles.

"Make it five," Noah said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna join since Chris and Peter are."

"How is that going?"

"Pretty well. I mean, Peter has very dramatic tendencies, but the deputies have all adjusted to him well enough by now."

"Once a Creeperwolf, always a Creeperwolf. Let's go and get some good food." Stiles stood up and stretched some while waiting for his father to get everything cleaned up and for him to go over things with his Deputy Sheriff, who was covering the rest of the night."

"You know I would be happy with you not taking part in the pack, but it's up to you, of course."

Stiles nodded. He got into the Jeep, happy when his father got into the passenger side. He looked, but his Dad's car wasn't there. Either Chris or Peter had to have dropped him off. The restaurant was busy for dinner, but Stiles could see Cora inside at one of the bigger tables in the back as he drove by the front to get into the parking lot. Chris and Peter were kissing while leaning into the side of Chris's SUV. Stiles honked and flashed his headlights at them as he pulled into the spot beside them. Peter flipped him off, which had Stiles and his father laughing.

The easy way that Noah slipped in beside the two of them for kisses of greeting told Stiles that they were happy together. Stiles knew that they were, but he hadn't got a lot of chances to see the three of them together all that much. Usually, it was one or the other going with his father to see him in New Haven. They didn't like to leave Beacon Hills without one of the Pack Elders as Derek had taken to calling them.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked as he looked at Stiles with a grin on his face.

"New spell work on the clothes worked perfectly. He only got a hit when he linebacker hit me. The cushioning spell worked great. It was like I landed on a bed of foam. Derek was a little put out by it all, but I think more pissed that no one knew about this at all. I know that Peter handles the research at the moment since I am gone, but-" Stiles looked at Peter.

"Just like I said, no one has asked how you are doing, and no one even batted an eye the last two years when you didn't come home."

Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was his new 'I'm pissed off and don't want to show it' move. He needed to get it under control.

The hostess showed them to the table as soon as she saw Stiles' father. It was easier to use him as the person they were waiting for as everyone in the town knew him on sight. Drinks were already around the table, and Stiles sat down in front of his glass of beer.

"I ordered as well, appetizers that is and I had them start a pot pie for you, Stiles."

"Thanks. I do love that pot pie, I kind of want a steak too."

"Well, the pot pie takes the longest so." Cora shrugged and smiled as the waitress came back with four different appetizers for the table.

Dinner passed by too quickly for Stiles, but then he enjoyed being around people that enjoyed being around him. The Pack hadn't been those people for a long time. Stiles was loyal, but today showed that he thought more of the Pack than they thought of him.

"I'll ride with Stiles," Peter said as he paid the check.

Stiles got into the driver's seat of the Jeep and waited for Chris to pull out of the spot before he even started the Jeep.

"Wanna stop at a place real quick with you. I think I found the perfect storefront." Peter was smiling as he said it, so Stiles figured that Peter was feeling smug.

Stiles followed Peter's directions until they were pulling up out in front of the small strip mall that used to be home to a lot of weird stores a decade before. After the station had been attacked twice, there were no stores that were willing to go in there. Even though no attack like that had happened since the last. It was a smaller strip mall, three nice sized stores, and a smaller at the end. That one was under remodeling, it seemed.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we are starting at that end and redoing the whole place. I figure half of the whole thing will work for a store for you, and then the other half will be split into two different stores. One is going to be a bakery as I've already got someone lined up for that, and the other half is going to be a coffee shop. Once you figure out what you want to put in, we can easily fold it in."

"Looks great. So that end will be the coffee shop, a bakery in the middle, and then my shop on this end." Stiles looked at the place. He could see it well. The loan from Peter to start up the business had already been figured out, even though Stiles was pretty sure that Peter was not going to let him pay back all of it.

"That's the plan. The frame of the building is great, it's the interior that needs to be rewired and such. So I am just having the place gutted. Cora wants to run both the coffee shop and the bakery. I guess she did a lot of that kind of stuff down with the other Pack."

"Yeah, the Pack ran a shop like that. It made it easier to hide in plain sight there. She talked a lot about it. I knew she wanted to do something like that as she went to business school with me. I think I like this. We can make a staff hallway at the back to give us access to all of the places quickly. Is there something underground here?"

"Yes, smart boy. There is a vault. I moved everything out of it years ago, but access is going to be limited to a hatch in your shop. Claws or a key. You'll make the key up for the human members of the Pack. I like the hallway idea and will see about talking to the girl who is making up the blueprints for the place. It won't take off much room at all if we make it fairly narrow."

"I like that it's close to the station. I can help dad with cases."

"I wouldn't be shocked if you have an Alpha show up at your father's place tonight. Chris and I are taking him to our place, so if you can drop me off there."

Stiles nodded and pulled out of the spot before he headed toward where Peter had built himself a house. It wasn't far, and Peter could have walked, but Stiles wanted to make sure that Chris had gotten there just fine.

"Stiles," Peter said as he ducked his head down into the Jeep before shutting it. "Don't let him off of the hook for anything."

"I won't." Stiles watched Peter jog up to the front door. It was opened before he got all the way there, and Chris tugged him inside. Cora lived with them, Stiles knew that. Derek still lived in the loft, but the rest of the building was full of Pack. No place had been offered to him for living, even though he had been texting Derek about his return for a month.

The house was dark and smelled a little musty. He knew that his father came by once a day to pick up mail and grab another box of something to take to the house where Chris and Peter lived. He was moving in slowly, but this house was going to be for Stiles. Stiles didn't want to get rid of it, and so his father was going to be giving it to him.

Stiles found that his bedroom was aired out and ready for him. He wondered how long his father had spent on that. The house was warded against anyone getting in, and Stiles thought about what kind of response he was going to get from Derek when he couldn't slip inside like he used to do.

Everything of Stiles' had been shipped back, and he knew it was waiting in the dining room downstairs. He would work on that little by little. The knock on the front dor echoed faintly around the house, and Stiles dropped the bag he was emptying out. He walked down ad found Derek glaring at the door when he opened it.

"What kind of wards do you have on this place?" Derek asked.

"Strong ones."

"What if one of us needed to get inside in a hurry, and you aren't home?"

"I guess you'd be out of luck, then wouldn't you, Alpha Hale."

"Stiles?" Derek's frown would have been cute.

"It's late, and I need to get to bed. Is this something that can be discussed in the morning?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Derek asked.

"Acting like what?"

Derek growled, and Stiles laid his hand on the wall beside the door. He stepped back while keeping his hand there, waving Derek into the house. Derek passed through, and the look of distaste on his face showed that he didn't like the feel of what he was passing through.

"What's the pressing need?" Stiles asked.

"You are different."

"Yup. That happens when one is away at college for six years."

"Why did you call me Alpha Hale?"

"It's a term of respect."

"You've never given me respect before."

"I was in your Pack back then. Today showed me that no one but Cora, Peter, Chris, and my father have thought of me as part of the Pack for a while."

"I did."

"Great. So why is this the first time you've sought me out at all? You don't text. When I text you, you ignore me or have one of the Betas answer me. I'm not part of the Pack group text. I know that because Cora asked me about something a week ago that the group was dealing with. I didn't know about it."

Derek pulled out his phone and started to tap away at the screen. He frowned after a moment.

"Yeah, see. That look tells me you didn't know about how I wasn't in there, but really, texting between people and I never respond? I wasn't the only one that went away to college, Derek. Lydia is at MIT, and she knows more about what is going on here than I do. I only know shit because of Peter and Cora."

"You stayed at college longer than your degree, so we assumed you weren't coming home."

"And that's where it comes into play about no one wanting to listen to me talk. Did you know that the training needed to train someone who has magic like I do takes a decade? Ten years of dedicated education in the arcane arts to learn. I did it in six while taking other actual college courses. I finished my postgraduate degree at the same time, as well. I busted my fucking ass to get back here so that I could become the Pack's Emissary only; no one cares."

"You..." Derek looked shocked at that. The look on his face said it all.

"If I had been planning on not coming home, I would have gone to GWU and done that FBI Internship program that Scott's dad tried to get me into. I busted my ass for six years, but it's fucking Theo again. No one listens to me."

The lights flickered in the house, and Stiles took a calming breath. Derek looked around, worried.

"The worst that will happen is that I bust the light bulbs. You know your uncle told me to make you work for it and I think that I'm going to. This is where I live. Let the Pack know that they can't just show up here and expect to get in. Everyone has my number or knows someone that does. Talk to Peter about courting an Emissary for a Pack. He gave me a book on it when I was at college so that I wouldn't start the process for another Pack and piss anyone off."

Derek looked down at his hands.

Stiles knew a little bit about what Derek had planned for when he came back, but Stiles was pretty sure that Derek thought it was off the table as well. Derek's attraction to him had been buffered by time and distance. Stiles also knew that part of why Derek hadn't been paying too close attention to anything Stiles related was due to him trying not to think about him too much. Derek needed time to get his own emotions under control, and Stiles knew that he had been going to therapy. Before Noah had agreed to take him on and give a recommendation for him to be allowed at the training academy, he needed to be in therapy.

"Why don't you pick me up for breakfast tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at him, confusion on his face. "That's not part of Emissary courting."

"Ah, do you know what to do about that?"

"Peter told me that I needed to look for one since Deaton wants to fully retire. I didn't realize that he knew that you were training to be one. How many secrets of your does he hold?"

"Secrets? None. Everything I have told him, he was allowed to tell any of you. If asked. I suspect no one asked."

"Tomorrow. Breakfast. I'll pick you up at eight?" Derek waited for Stiles to nod. "And we can discuss what you have been doing over the last six years. I want to know. I know that I made it seem like I didn't, but I do."

"I know why you didn't talk to me a lot, I understand. I might not like it all that much, but I do understand. Cora, Peter, and my father talked about it enough. But I won't be ignored like that now. You go ghost on me, and I'll pull back and be just the Emissary, no matter what point in time it happens. You have done better at talking about things, but backsliding won't be tolerated. You tell me you don't feel like talking. You tell me you need time alone. Even in text. Communication needs to be open. I know you thought that your Betas were keeping track of me, but only two were. Well and Lydia, but she's different. She talked to me more than I talked to her."

"So, you are staying here?" Derek asked.

"Yup, and once I feel a little more trusting in you, I'll add you to where you can cross the wards at any point, but as my boyfriend or as my Alpha, you have to earn both. I get up at dawn and go running. If there is an area you would like me to stay in or avoid, please tell me."

"How about I meet you here, and we can go together?"

"Ah, you want to take up my whole morning, do you?" Stiles asked. He turned to press his back against the wall as Derek smiled at him.

"I would rather take up the rest of your days. You've changed, and I want to get to know you. I want to know the man who trained so hard to be what I needed. You know I'm in therapy. I don't go near as often as I used to, but I go once a month to help remind me about behaviors that I don't need to slip back down into. So don't worry about that part. She's told me for two years now that I needed to talk to you. Tell you everything about my past."

"Derek, it didn't take long to figure out how Kate got into the house. Who she tricked into helping. In fact, there was a string of cases before the Hale fire that we were able to add to her. None after, her father got her under control as there were too many mistakes that he had to cover up with the one here."

"You know?"

"Yeah, it didn't take much after hearing how she was around you. So yeah, I know exactly what she did to you. We don't need to talk about that unless you want to."

"I don't. I have moved on from it."

"Good. Good. Though triggers. You will need to let me know about the triggers that you might have from that. Anything that makes you feel wrong when we get to the point where we feel like we can go that far."

"I will." Derek was smiling, and he moved closer to Stiles.

"One."

"Okay." Derek leaned in and kissed him. Stiles gripped his hips and held on as Derek took as much as he wanted from that one kiss.

The chemistry was still there, Stiles was glad about that. It meant they could do this. They could work at it and get everything like they wanted. It was good.

"Thank you," Derek said when he pulled back. He was smiling, and unlike years before, that smile went right to his eyes. He looked happy and years younger than when he had his brooding face on. Stiles was glad that he was able to put that smile on his face.

"We can do this."

"Before I tell the Pack about you being my Emissary, I need to figure out what is going on in the Pack. Why they don't like you."

"I know exactly why, and I've known for a long time, but I hoped while I was gone that it would get better."

"What?"

"Erica doesn't like me. She hates that I never saw her before she was turned, but I wasn't interested in her. I never was. She hated that I fake mooned over Lydia for a long time. She never thought as to why I would go after someone like Lydia for my crush. It took me a long time to figure who I was. To figure out what I wanted, but everyone was always pressing me to like someone. To be that kind of guy. So I picked it. She then tried to get your attention, and that failed."

"She tried several times to kiss me into doing something. I guess I never thought that she meant it. I just...it's something I never wanted. She kept trying to put it as she was a Beta, but it was never that. I don't...trust women like that. After Kate, and then Jennifer. I don't think I can be that kind of guy I don't think I can ever be. I really don't think I could ever trust a woman. We've tried to work through that, but yeah."

"Well, I can't comment on that as I've never really wanted a woman at all. So that will have to be handled. You up for that?"

"Yes. Lydia and Peter have put their issues to rest after a few good nights of drunken yelling. There is no reason that anyone else in the Pack should have issues worse than that."

"You would think, but drama is drama." Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. He smiled before pulling him into another kiss.

"I thought I was allowed one."

"Eh, you've been a good boy, so I think you deserve another." Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's before slipping his tongue between. He wanted to taste. Derek pressed him into the wall, and he took. Fuck, kissing Derek shouldn't be this good. "Don't go home. I'm not ready for sex, but I don't want to be alone. I remember that night, you know."

"After you were finally fully free from the Nogitsune. You were cold. Your father called me and said he couldn't get you warm enough. He had you under a heating blanket and then three quilts on top of that."

"It was a good night. First time I had slept with no nightmares. I want that again. You holding me. You think that's okay?"

"Yeah. It will be okay. As long as it's okay with you."

"More than."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
